1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a metallic push-pull connector that is composed of a base body for accommodating the connector insert and a displaceable sleeve that encompasses the base body and can be interlocked with a mating connector.
A connector of this type is required for providing a plug-type connection that is subjected to high mechanical stresses and intended for use under harsh environmental conditions with a device that can be easily connected and interlocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 36 275 B3 describes an interlocking device for a plug-type connection, in which integral locking means arranged on the connector housing engage into corresponding snap-in depressions in the mating connector, wherein the interlocked connection can be disengaged by means of the axially displaceable sliding sleeve.
However, known push-pull connectors of this type are not suitable for use in harsh industrial environments.